


Some Nights

by mogwai_do



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do





	Some Nights

Some nights she dreams of the Doctor, her Doctor, with his sharp, blue eyes and his leather jacket and when she wakes, Rose misses him.

Some nights she dreams of the Doctor, her Doctor, with his soft, brown eyes and his pinstripes and when she wakes, Rose thinks she might be starting to love him too.

Some nights she dreams of the Doctor, her Doctor, and it is neither and both, they are simply the Doctor, and when she wakes, she has to remember that she is Rose Tyler. 

Some nights Rose can’t sleep for the dreams.

FIN


End file.
